Silence Bites
by crazychick456789
Summary: After being saved by an unlikely man at a young age and grows up with an unusual family that hunts vampires Amor thinks she's seen it all. But when a very attractive King of Vampires is woken up and he wont leave her alone, her world is thrown upside down. DrakexOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade; I only own Amor.

* * *

Chapter 1

A small figure could be seen running down the street and into the park. It would occasionally look behind and stumble as it ran. It eventually slowed down and stopped underneath a lamppost looking around cautiously. The light shining showed the figure to be a girl around the age of 7.

She was covered in cuts and bruises, her bottom lip was bleeding and her hands were scraped up. The girl's clothes seemed to be a size to big and covered in rip and patches. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, her unique violet eyes, which were slightly hidden by the girl's dark hair, flickered side to side seeming to be looking for something.

After a few minutes she relaxed slightly and she climbed onto a nearby bench. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the bench, before she fell asleep she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Shooting up she looked at the bushes and the next thing she knew she was being held down by a man that was growling.

Behind were a woman and another man, they were laughing and smiling at the man. In the flash of light the little girl saw their fangs and began to squirm and try to kick the man. The woman only laughed and tilted the girl's neck and the man above her bared his fangs. Before the man bit down on the girl's neck she was interrupted.

"Hey bloodsuckers" a voice yelled

They all looked up and growled, a man dressed in black and holding a sword was standing there.

"Blade" the woman hissed.

Letting go of the girl the man got up and ran towards the man trying to attack him, the other two right behind him. Seeing her chance the girl got up and hid in the bushes, closing her eyes and covering her ears she waited till it was over.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes and gasped silently at what she saw. The man in black stood there calm as ever and on the ground surrounding him were three piles of ashes. The man looked at the piles and sneered.

She moved slightly and a branch snapped, hearing the sound the man looked over and saw her. Walking over slowly he crouched in front of the girl watching him cautiously. Lifting up his hand she flinched and he stopped and just looked at her.

"Did he bite you?" he asked

She looked at him for a second and then shook her head, then tilted her head side to side to show him after seeing his unsure look. Nodding he looked her over,

"Where is your parents?"

The little girl just looked up at him blinking slowly.

"Where is your mother?" he asked frowning.

She put her arms across her chest and closed her eyes, he knew then that she meant she was dead.

"Your father?"

Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head repeatedly, "did he give you those bruises and cuts?" the man growled

She looked down and nodded, the man growled in disgust. "My name is Blade"

She looked up at him and held out her hand, he put out his hand and she grabbed it turning it over. She picked up her finger and slowly began to trace invisible letters on his hand.

"A-m-o-r" she spelled

"Amor" he said

She nodded, at that moment Blade heard police sirens coming this way. He looked at Amor and frowned,

"Do you have a place to live?" he asked

"No" she spelled

He paused "do you want to come with me?"

She smiled and spelled out quickly "Yes"

"Come one, I know somewhere safe we can go" he said and picked her up.

He walked over to his car and put her in the back, then got in and drove away. Blade couldn't believe he was doing this but she didn't have anywhere to go and he couldn't have her 'saying' anything to the police. Plus he couldn't let her go back to her abusive father.

'I must be crazy...and Whistler is going to throw a fit' he thought with a sigh.

Looking in the rear view mirror he saw Amor asleep wrapped in the blanket that been in the back.

'Maybe this won't be so bad' He thought and continued to drive towards the warehouse they had set up at.

* * *

This is my first Blade story so please go easy on me! For those reading my other stories this WON'T get between my other stories in progress. Because of Spring Break I think I can get more time to write for next chapters =) Thanks

Review please and NO Flames!

Constructive Criticism is appreciated =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade; I only own Amor.

* * *

When it reads that Amor said something it means she's using sign language.

'_Blah_' represents sign language

* * *

Chapter 2

Blade pulled up to an abandoned and got out as an old man opened the door to the building.

"Back already?" he asked surprised and walked back into the abandoned building.

Blade grunted and opened up the backside door and carefully pulled out a sleeping Amor. He closed the door and followed the man into the warehouse.

"I'm surprised your already back, what was it a slow night or something?" the older man asked before turning around and seeing the sleeping girl.

"What the hell is that?!" he yelled

"Don't freak out Whistler" Blade said as he walked towards the cot set up in the 'medical area'. He placed Amor on the cot, took off her shoes and pulled a blanket over her and walked to the next room.

"Don't freak out?! Are kidding me," Whistler yelled as he followed Blade "what in the world is wrong with you? You brought a child here?! Have you forgotten what we do Blade?"

"No I haven't forgotten but her mother's dead and I couldn't let her go back to her father" he growled

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he was abusing her! Those cuts and bruises aren't from the vampires that attacked her tonight Whistler! I couldn't bring her back to him knowing that he hits her" Blade yelled aggravated

At those words Whistler's face softened and he sighed, pinching the bridge of nose and closing his eyes he muttered to himself.

"Blade," Whistler started but he before he could continue the little girl walked into the room. Amor had the blanket wrapped around her like a cape and she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked at Whistler and then ran towards Blade, who picked her up.

"What's your name?" Whistler asked her, she blinked her eyes slowly at him.

"Her name's Amor, she can't speak" Blake answered him

Whistler nodded and grumbled and looked at Amor for a few moments and then groaned "Alright she can stay…but she better not be any trouble. Lucky for us I know sign language so I can teach that to her so we can communicate better" with that he walked away.

"Thanks old man" Blade said

Whistler simply replied "Shut up! I'm not old!"

Blade snickered and looked at Amor who was fighting to stay awake, "come on let's get you to bed" he walked over and put her on the cot and said goodnight, then turned off the light.

He walked up the stairs and into his room and closed the door behind him. Amor looked after him and after watching the door for a few minutes, scrambled off the cot and slowly climbed the stairs. She jumped up and turned the doorknob then peeked into his room to see him laying down on his bed, she quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Amor walked up to the side of the bed that was as high as her eyes and looked over the side and poked him softly. Blade grunted and but he didn't wake up, she poked him again. Still nothing. So she poked him again and again, till he woke up.

He growled and looked over and looked at her shocked.

Sitting up he asked her "Didn't I just put you to bed?"

Amor looked up at him and then put her hands up, for a second Blade was confused for a minute then it hit him.

"Oh no, you're not sleeping in here. You have a bed downstairs" he said shaking his head

She just looked at him and then she pouted slightly, Blade continued to shake his head. She frowned then her eyes grew wider and then she pulled the puppy dog face. Blade groaned and gave in.

"Fine you can stay in here, just stop with that face," he groaned while picking her up and placed her next to him "now stay on that side of the bed"

Amor smiled and looked at him and then laid her head on his chest along with her arm and closed her eyes. He growled lowly and tried to move her but she grabbed his arm and didn't let go.

'This girl is going to be the end of me' he thought with a sigh and closed his eyes and relaxed, eventually falling asleep. Amor opened one eye and smiled at Blade and fell asleep, smiling to herself.

**** *****************10 years later *********************************************

Amor's POV

I listened to the radio as I checked to make sure all my knives for and well hidden. I tapped a beat on my legs in anticipation, I had been in dad's car in the back of a semi-truck for over a half an hour waiting for the old man to give the signal.

I pulled on a loose string loose on my shirt, with that I looked over what I was wearing for maybe the hundredth time. A violet long sleeve shirt that stopped an inch above my bellybutton with a black vest that buttoned right below my bust, black ripped skinny jeans with a purple chain, and black heeled boots with purple laces.

Inside the vest were five knives and strapped around each of my thighs held two knives each.

A few minutes later I heard Whistler give the signal by honking the horn. I put my hair in a quick braid and moved to the passenger side, just then Blade came in and got in the car.

"Ready?" he asked

I smirked and spun one of my knives as my response. With that we burst out of the truck and drove over a car that was directly behind the truck.

Hitting the brakes Blade stopped the car and then began to drive in reverse then spinning us around the face the right direction. We pulled up next to the truck and I looked over to see Whistler give us a thumbs up and I waved to him before we drove past.

I looked ahead and saw the two vampires on their bikes, then Blade pressed the NOS button that I had personally installed and we were soon right behind them.

One turned around and started to shoot at the car, glaring at him I growled because I would have to install a new windshield…again. Looking over at Blade I saw him sneering and he went a little faster which in turn caused us to run over the other one.

The shooter saw this and shot at us a few more times before putting away his gun and driving into the opposite lane then back into our lane once we passed him. Now the guy was behind us and he started to shoot again.

I rolled my eyes and then blade slowed the car down and the guy crashed through the back window and got on me. His face was in my lap and I glared at him then kneed him in the face before punching his face into the dashboard. Then I grabbed his shirt and thrust him up into the roof a few times before dropping him. I opened my door grabbed Blade's gun and shoot him letting his ashes fly through the open door.

I closed the door and wiped of the ashes that had fallen on me with a stoic expression. I looked at Blade and he smirked and said "Nice shot"

"_Thank you_" I replied before the vampire that we had first run over jumped up from, I'm guessing, underneath the car.

He screeched and started to pound on the hood trying to intimidate us, I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head He got further up and started to crack the windshield more than it already was. I gave Blade his gun and he shot the vampire in the head turning him into ashes.

Unfortunately most of the ashes stained the window and caused it hard to see the road. Blade turned on the window wipers but they didn't help much and Blade tried looking out the window to see the road.

Ahead of us was a car that contained around two vampires, one started to shoot at us and began to laugh. I flipped the ultraviolet lights on and the shooter ducked down while the driver turned around and began to burn and eventually die.

After a few moments I turned it off and Blade speed up and bumped into the car ahead causing it to hit a road block and flip over and slide a couple of feet, it didn't stop until it hit a pole.

Some civilians opened the door and pulled him out, he jumped up and shoved them away. Blade and I got out the car and Blade sot him. But he didn't burst into ashes. Frowning Blade walked over to the now laughing man. I sat on the hood and listened to the two men speaking.

"Why aren't you a pile of ash?" Blade asked

The man laughed and showed him something on his wrist, then he pulled out his…fake fangs. He was a familiar and then he told him Blade was set up, as he said that he looked at something over Blade's shoulder. I looked up and saw a woman videotaping this whole thing.

I looked Blade and saw him growl at the now dead familiar. He turned around and we got back into the car and drove back to the warehouse.

"_Whistler is going to be pissed_" I said and Blade sighed and nodded.

An angry Whistler is not something you ever want to deal with. He doesn't stay long at me for long seeing as though he sees me as his youngest 'child'. Blade he gets mad with but only for a little while longer than me.

As we arrived at the warehouse, we were met with a fuming Whistler. He began to yell that we were incredibly stupid and he had trained us better. Blade explained to him about the familiar thought be a vampire. At that Whistler began to tell Blade that he had gotten sloppy, I walked over to Whistler in mid-rant and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I shook my head. He looked at me for a moment before he walked away, grumbling.

I walked over to the weapons table and placed all of my knives on the table. I didn't even get to use them today. I began to get a strange feeling in my stomach, as though something very bad was about to happen. Pursing my lip I packed all my weapons in a bag just in case something happened.

I turned around and was walking towards the car to start fixing it up when I heard Whistler yell "We have company!"

Right then I heard police sirens and helicopters and they were close…**very** close.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)

Please Review!

NO Flames!


End file.
